Mr Krupp Gets Phone Scammed
by GiovanniGo
Summary: In this funny but short story, Mr. Krup Gets multiple phone calls from "WWE", trying to sell a "Pay-Per View" wrestling program to him. But since he's a mean person, Mr. Krup will not stand for it! If you're looking for a funny way to see Mr. Krup when he's angry, this story might be your ticket to do so. Inspired by the popular and funny "YouTube" video, "John Cena Prank Call"!


**Hello again, everyone! You all know me, I'm GiovanniGo! And while you all wait for the next update of either "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical" or "Stewie Griffin Does Death Battles: Season 2", here's a fun little short story to hold you all over until then. This story is based on the "YouTube" video, "John Cena Prank Call" and the movie, "Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie". If you don't know what is or if you never heard of it, please go ahead and watch the video first before coming back and reading this funny story. Taking place during the "Captain Underpants" movie, Mr. Krup gets a prank call multiple times and gets angerier and angerier as the calls go on. How will he react? Will he give in to the prank caller and do what he or she wants? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? We have a prank call to listen in on. Let's begin all sit back, relax, and enjoy this very funny short story...**

 _(The scene begins with Mr. Krup inside of his house on a Monday morning at 8:00am. He's sitting at the table in his dinning room, eating a bowl of "Boring O's Cereal" and white vanilla milk. He looks down at his watch...)_

Mr. Krup: Ugh, I have to go to work in one hour. And another day at school means another day of dealing with George and Harold! (slams fist on table) Man, if only I could catch those boys on film, I could do the worse punishment to them...placing them in separate classes! (stands up) Oh, that'll be the day...(smiles at the thought) That'll totally ruin their friendship! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _(The telephone on the kitchen counter suddenly rings...)_

Mr. Krup (looks at phone): Huh? Who can that be this early in the morning? (walks over to the telephone, picks up the receiver, and holds it against his ear) Hello?

Voice on phone (with background music): I got just one question for you. Are you ready?

Mr. Krup (confused): Am I ready for what? Who's this?

Voice on phone (now John Cena's voice): Are you ready for this Sunday night?! This Sunday, "WWE" champ, John Cena, defends his title in the "WWE Super Slam"! ("WWE" theme music plays in the background) Right now, you can order and view this awesome "Pay-Per View" event for just $59.99!

Mr. Krup (shakes head): Uh, no thanks. Never again will I have wrestling here in this house. Sorry, but I'm not ordering this. Thank you, but no. Have a good day. (hangs up and walks toward dinning room table)

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup (turns around again): Oh, now what?! (walks over to phone and picks it up again) Hello?

John Cena's voice on phone: And goodbye to anyone standing in John Cena's way! ("WWE" theme music plays in the background) When he takes on six men in a steel cage "Chutes and Ladders" match at "WWE Super Slam"! Order now and save $10 with the low, low price for just $49.99!

Mr. Krup (frowns): Sir, you just called me, and as I mentioned before, I'm not ordering this. So, please, stop calling my house. Thank you and goodbye. (hangs up) Ugh, I hate "WWE"...

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup: Who is it?! It better not be those wrestling morons! (picks up the phone again): Hello?!

Random man's voice: Hi, can I speak to Champ?

Mr. Krup: Who?

Random man's voice: Champ? Is Champ there?

Mr. Krup (confused): Who is Champ? Who's this?

John Cena's voice: That question will be answered this Sunday night when John Cena defends the belt at "WWE SUPER SLAM"! ("WWE" theme music plays in the background) Taking on Shamus, The Undertaker, CM Punk, and even Triple H and the Big Show in a spit-swapping makeout match, at "WWE SUPER SLAM"!

Mr. Krup (slams fist): Sir, this is the THIRD time you asked me this and I'm not changing my answer! Listen, hello? Hello! Can you stop screaming and your little sirens or whatever that is? Can you knock it off for five seconds?! I'm not interested, so, stop calling my house! (hangs up) Man, this is NOT a good morning for me!

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup: Ugh! Is this is those wrestling folks again, I'm going to SNAP! (picks up the phone again) Hello?

Creepy man's voice: I'm watching you...

Mr. Krup (freaked out): Excuse me?!

John Cena's voice: That's exactly what The Undertaker told John Cena! But will he be able to take the belt from the mightiest champion in WWE history at this weekend's "WWE Super Slam"?! ("WWE" theme music plays in the background) Chainsaws! Explosions! Injuries! Action! Rock music! Violence! Popcorn!

Mr. Krup: YOU AGAIN?! Stop calling my house before I get your number, I will track you down, and absolutely tear you to shreds! Do you understand me?! I know who you are, John Cena, you crazy man! Stop calling my house, NOW! No wrestling and no "WWE Super Slam" is happening in this house! (hangs up) That does it! I'm going to watch TV and get my mind off of these calls!

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup (clenches fist and face reddens): Why won't they stop calling me?! (picks up phone again) I swear, if this is those wrestling morons again, I swear it will not end well! If I hear one more word about "WWE" or "Super Slam", I will...

Random woman's voice: Uh, um, good morning. Hi, I was just...uh...calling this morning to find out if you're a supporter of the United States Military...(shivers in fear) Please don't hurt me...

Mr. Krup (makes face change back to normal color and sweats profusely): Oh! My gosh! I-I-I'm so sorry about that ma'am. I'm very sorry for the way I spoke to you. You see, I've been getting calls from "WWE" all morning, and as you can see, or as you might've heard, they've been really annoying me and getting on my nerves...hehehehe...(tugs shirt collar) I'm very sorry ma'am, I just thought that for a moment there, you were those "WWE" guys calling me back again. I would never intend to deliberately insult you like that! And yes, I' am a supporter of the U.S. Military.

Random woman's voice: Oh, it's alright sir. I understand how tough that can be so early in the morning. (laughs) I hate it when advertising people call me every five seconds like that. Don't worry sir, no harm done. Anyways, let's get back to business. Are you a supporter of the "Marine Corp"?

Mr. Krup: Yes, absolutely! Of course I support the "Marine Corp". They help our country very well in times of war. Those people sure are tough in war zones.

Random woman's voice: Good, great, because a former decorated member of the United States Marine Corp needs your support...(changes to John Cena's voice) And his name is JOHN CENA! ("WWE theme music plays in the background)

Mr. Krup: What?! (face reddens again) Are you kidding me right now?! Are you kidding me?!

John Cena's voice: He's going to get the ring and put boots to butts! This weekend at the "WWE Super Slam"!

Mr. Krup (pounds fist on counter): Are you kidding me right now?! I can't deal with this! I cannot handle this!

John Cena's voice: Available now at a low price of $39.99!

Mr. Krup (sighs): I can't believe you're calling me again! I'm about to loose my mind! (hangs up) Why do these guys keep calling me? (faces changes back to normal color) It's okay...it's okay...maybe they'll stop here and leave me alone...

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup (pounds fist on counter again) Man, I'm going to loose my mind in a minute if those freaks don't stop calling me! (picks up phone) I swear I'm about to call the police.

Computerized woman's voice: Hello, you have a collect call from...(changes to John Cena's voice) JOHN CENA! (changes back to computerized woman's voice) Will you accept the charges?

Mr. Krup: Oh, just shut up! (hangs up phone angrily) Okay, I better get my briefcase ready for work (begins to walk away from counter)

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup (stomps foot on floor angrily): WHY WON'T THEY STOP CALLING ME?! (walks over to the counter and picks up the phone): Listen, STOP CALLING ME! Is listening not your strong suit?! Becuase I'm pretty sure it is, but you're not hearing me! Shut your freaking beat-down brain from "Super Slam" and listen! Listen, I don't care if they are $59, $49, $39, or 39 freaking CENTS! I don't want it, it won't happen, it's not running on my TV again, and it WONT BE ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! (face reddens) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! Never again will there be wrestling here in this house! I'm just a simple elementary school principal trying to get ready for work, and you morons here keep on calling me about "Super Slam"! After this phone call is over, I'm calling the police and telling them that you're harassing me! STOP IT, NOW! I'm calling the police! (face changes back to normal color) Good luck to you. Have a nice day! And I hope you rot in jail! (hangs up the phone) Okay...done...(pants) Man, that was tough. Oh well, maybe they'll learn not to call me back. (calms down) Now to get ready for work...

 _(The telephone rings again...)_

Mr. Krup: That's it! They'll neve learn will they?! (picks up the phone again) SHUT UP ABOUT "SUPER SLAM", YOU MORONS!

Nick (from "ZMorningZoo" radio show): Woah, woah, woah, sir. Calm down, we're not from "WWE".

Mr. Krup: What?! Then who is this?!

Nick: This is Nick from the "ZMorningZoo" radio show on Z104. You see, those "WWE" phone calls you got...they weren't real.

Mr. Krup: What?! What do you mean?!

Shaggy (from "ZMorningZoo" radio show): We've been phone scamming you this morning! (laughs) We chose a random phone number and you ended up taking the bait!

 _(Cheering and fanfare are heard in the background...)_

Nick (laughs): Wasn't that funny?!

Tricia (from "ZMorningZoo" radio show): And I played that lady asking about the Marine Corp! (laughs)

Mr. Krup (pounds fist): WHAT?! That's not FUNNY! I almost called the police! I could've been arrested for making a false report if you wouldn't have told me this! I was ANGRY and I was wasting my time to get ready for work!

Nick: Sir, please calm down. It's all over now. Would you mind telling us your name for the radio audience?

Mr. Krup: I'm on the radio?! Well, my name is Mr. Benjamin Krup and I'm very ANGRY at this! I'm going to come down there to that radio statio and teach you all a lesson!

Shaggy: Woah, sir, chill out! Don't overreact over a simple prank call! Have a laugh once in a while!

Tricia: Mr. Krup, sir, please relax and laugh over this. You sounded so funny while you we're angry over the phone.

Mr. Krup: NO! I'm coming down there right now and you better get ready for a LESSON! (hangs up phone and exits kitchen)

 _(Scene shows Mr. Krup packing up his briefcase, exiting his house, getting into his car, and driving down the road towards the "Z104" radio station building. The scene then shows Mr. Krup arriving at the "Z104" radio station building, parking his car in the parking lot, entering the building angrily, shoving the lobby receptionist out of the way, looking at the floor directory, taking the elevator up to the very top floor, entering a random waiting room, grabbing an nearby empty metal chair, and entering the main radio broadcasting room. The people in the waiting room look confused, and watch as the door closes behind Mr. Krup...)_

Nick (vonce from inside the room): Hey, sir, what are you doing in here?

Mr. Krup (voice from inside the room): I'm here to teach you a lesson for PHONE SCAMMING ME!

Shaggy (voice from inside the room): Crap, this cannot end well...

Tricia (voice from inside the room): Agreed...

Mr. Krup (lifts metal chair over his head): Time for a lesson to remember!

 _(Sounds of Mr. Krup assulting Nick, Shaggy, and Tricia are heard from inside the radio broadcasting room. The people in the waiting room are shocked from all of the sounds they hear comming from inside the broadcasting room. Nick, Shaggy, and Tricia scream in pain as Mr. Krup beats them all with the metal chair, breaking their wooden desk in the process as well...)_

Random little boy in the waiting room (looks up from comic book): Mommy, what's going on in there?

Random little boy's mother: I don't know, sweetie. I don't know. But I can imagine it's not good...

 _(2 minutes later, the screams of pain die down and Mr. Krup exits the room, smiling, and clapping his hands together...)_

Mr. Krup: That ought to teach those three idiots not to make prank calls for fun! (exits waitng room and takes elevator down to lobby) Now, to get to work. Hopefully, I can find a way to bust George and Harold somehow...

 _(The scene cuts to Mr. Krup getting into his car, and driving away towards "Jerome Horowitz Elementary School". Mr. Krup smiles as he parks in the faculty parking lot, and enters the school to begin his work day. The scene then cuts back to the people on the radio station waiting room entering the radio broadcasting room and finding a heavily bruised and beaten Nick, Shaggy, and Tricia...)_

Random woman 1: Oh my gosh!

Random man 2: We better call for an ambulance!

Random woman 2: Someone get some icepacks!

Random man 3: They probably have broken bones!

Random woman 3: Call the police!

Nick (weakly): Help...us...please...(coughs)...I'm...hurt!

Tricia (weakly): Must...get...to...emergency...room!

Shaggy (weakly): I...wish...I...could've been...a school teacher instead! (cries in pain)

Random Man 4: Guys, calm down. My friend is calling 911!

Random woman 4: Yeah, don't worry. Help is on the way!

 _(2 minutes are spent with several of the waiting room people getting ice packs for some of the injuries, and some of the people helping Nick, Shaggy, and Tricia keep injured limbs elevated until emergency help arrives at the radio broadcasting studio. The scene ends with 5 police cars and 3 ambulances arriving at the building in the parking lot, several paramedics assisting the hurt radio station workers, getting them onto stretchers, putting them into the back of the ambulances, and driving off of the hospital...)_

 **Well everyone, that was my funny short story of 2017! This will definitely get a laugh out of you all, especially with that funny ending! Poor Nick, Shaggy, and Tricia. Now, they all have to go to the hospital. Mr. Krup is NOT someone to ever mess with, as he's a very mean and nasty person when it comes to school children and some adults. So, moral of the story: NEVER PRANK CALL OR PHONE SCAM MR. BENJAMIN KRUP! It's a bad idea that'll get you really and seriously hurt...or simply just yelled at. But it was very funny when it came to the main phone call. I never really watched "WWE" wrestling before, but the video called, "John Cena Prank Call" on "YouTube" was so funny when I watched it, that I got inspired to write this funny short story for all of you to enjoy! And I originally had an ending plan where Mr. Krupp gets arrested for the assaults, but I had to cut it out due to a short writing schedule. Well, this short story is now over. So, until the next time I post a chapter to update a story of mine, goodbye everyone!**


End file.
